Book IV of The Protector
by Anmras
Summary: Legolas has his first encounter with the dreaded Gangs in Rohan. However, he discovers a lot more then he ever intended. Can he survive his first battle against them? Will he face the challenge a Rohan man has given him?
1. Chapter 10

You have to pay attention to what happens hear the end of this book to find out what the bulk of this story is about. I hope you like it. I felt very satisfied at the end, but I don't think it'll be one of the better books I write in this series.  
  
@Kitsune - There's usually a bit of a wait between books but I update chapters everyday unless something major and time-occupying comes up. Hope you like the rest of the series!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The night lasted strenuously long for Legolas. His paces were short and his breathing shallow. He shivered much and tucked his numb hands into his armpits in a desperate attempt to keep them warm. Finally, he decided that he couldn't go on. Under the boughs of a young elm tree he made a fire and warmed himself.  
  
The heat coming off of the flames was a glorious relief from the cold. He covered himself in all the cloaks and blankets he had and slipped on five pairs of stockings instead of his leather boots which took in the cold like a weeping babe.  
  
He drifted asleep in the blizzard that blew out his fire. The cold was a violent prick all around him and nipped and bit at everything it touched.  
  
However, Legolas's dream was far from cold.  
  
He was bound against something, surrounded by a ring of fire. The heat was so extreme that he couldn't breath. He struggled to take in air, each breath more painful then the last. Suddenly, the flames to his right lit up and rose high. When they died down once more, he wanted to weep at what he saw.  
  
His father, dressed in filthy clothing that looked as though it had belonged to a dead man, was hanging from a wooden stake surrounded in a smaller ring of fire. He was draped in chains that weighed him down and stretched him closer to the flames that blackened the soles of his feet.  
  
'I'm sorry...' he whispered over and over again. Legolas could hear a pulsing drum that came from all around. 'I'm sorry... Legolas... so sorry...' Thranduil didn't even lift his head. He was so weak and thin. His pale skin started to pop and hiss as the flames crawled up his pants.  
  
'Father, no!' Legolas cried as the flames lit up the king. He didn't even scream he was too exhausted. He just said one thing: clear and solid.  
  
'I'm sorry, Legolas.'  
  
'Father!' Legolas sat up, drenched in sweat. The world around him was painfully bright. The rocks, hills, plains and trees were all covered in at least a foot of snow. Legolas was breathing hard. He felt as though it was his first breath. It wasn't cold like before, warm enough for the sun to melt some of the snow throughout the day. Legolas packed up his possessions and weighed himself down with them, but making sure he was always in reach of all his weapons.  
  
He journeyed with little rest for the whole day. He ate once in the mid afternoon and feasted in the evening. He slept under any tree he could find, dead or alive. They were the only things that reminded him of home.  
  
It did not snow again during his journey. The white stuff slowly melted over two days until the ground was a consistent puddle and in some places was completely washed away. A warm wind blew from the mountains all day and night for those two days. Legolas found the chill afterward a shock to his body, but not at all a surprise. On the third day of his journey, he came to North Undeep. The waters were high and quick from the melted snow. Legolas debated with himself so a long time before he decided to wait for the fourth day to come.  
  
He slept soundly that night and dreamt of a peaceful return home. He would walk through the gates as a forgiven being and embrace Elenest and his newborn child. He was unhappy when he awoke, for he knew that the wait for that time to come would be a torture in itself.  
  
He crossed the river slowly, carrying one product at a time. The riverbed was sandy and dark. There was an occasional outcrop of stone that would have made Legolas slip were he not graced with the balance of elves. At last there was one item left. It was the chest where he had kept his coins. He carried it on his head, taking every step as carefully as possible. He was shivering once more from the cold of the water. It wasn't really that bad compared to what it would have been like in the dead of winter.  
  
He was just crawling up the bank when he finally slipped in waist deep water. The chest slipped out of his hands and began to float swiftly downriver. Legolas dove after it with a great splash. He had grasped the handle but by then left his things and the crossing far behind. He sank down for a moment that arose once more. He was near the bank and groped the wet grass. As he continued downriver more and more water was added to the flow. Finally he was caught be a tree branch that stretched out over the water. He carefully pulled himself out of the water and looked to see how far he had gone.  
  
It took him twenty minutes to return to the destination where he had left all of his things. He was surprised to find they were all still there. He burdened himself again and set off over the knoll that would overlook the Wold.  
  
When he reached the top, he almost screamed at what he saw. 


	2. Chapter 11

Well, here's the next chapter you guys, obviously you were looking forward to what's going to happen! Sorry about the cliffie in this chapter too!  
  
@Deana - Don't worry, I always post the chapters day-after-day! The books however need some time to be written!  
  
@Estelisminegoaway - First of all, luv your nick! Secondly, it's great that I have another reviewer!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Not half a mile away was a small grove of trembling aspen trees. A thick oak stood in the center, the bare branches stretching high to the clouds. Not too far away was a farmhouse burnt to the ground, still smoldering and crackling. Animals were slaughtered in the makeshift corrals save for some horses that had escaped.  
  
Tied to the base of the tree were eight people: two elderly men, two middle-aged men, a little boy, two maidens and an adult woman. Surrounding them were tall, skinny men dressed in black hold torches and sticks. On their backs they each had two spears and a sword at their hilt. Some held bows and arrows with thin dark fletchings. The two maidens appeared to be weeping and the rest silent. An evil laugh could be heard from the middle of the band that surrounded them. A single man emerged, muscular and tall. He wore a cape and a black mask over his mouth.  
  
They were a gang. One that Fallon and Redd had warned him about. Legolas first felt tempted to turn and leave them, but then heard the yell of pain coming from one of the maidens. His head snapped back in that direction.  
  
'Take this like a real woman!' hissed a man in the crowd.  
  
'Leave them alone!' said the younger-looking of the adult men. A stick came down on the side of his head. The apparent leader laughed loudly. The others followed his lead.  
  
'Are you sure there is nothing else you wish to offer us?' he asked. 'Gold, perhaps? One of your daughters?'  
  
'Never!' said the younger-looking man. Another stick came down on his head as well. Blood began to stain his brown hair.  
  
'Keep silent, whelp!' ordered one of the men. A sword suddenly appeared in the leader's hand.  
  
'One more word out of any of you will result in another cut on this young boy here.' he said as the steel touched the white skin of the boy's neck. The boy glared up at the man, keeping silent. 'Unless there is an offer of some sort. Anyone?' silence fell upon them. The only sound was a slight breeze from the mountains that whistled through the branches of the trees. 'No?' he waited a while longer. 'Very well then...' he lifted the sword over his head, aimed directly at the boy who shut his tightly.  
  
An arrow flew through the air and buried itself deep in the leader's chest. He stood there frozen for a moment. The sword fell from his hands and he collapsed onto his knees. All the eyes turned to the direction where the arrow had come from.  
  
Suddenly, another arrow landed in the forehead of another, who fell back with a yelp. Soon, another fell. The younger adult with the blood in his hair took his chance and slipped out of the ropes. He took a sword from one of the thieves and swiftly beheaded it. It landed face-down in a puddle of brown and blood red.  
  
Legolas fired arrow after arrow in a constant stream. He was camouflaged behind a cluster of willow trees where he could overlook but not be seen. He had felled most of them but then ran out of arrows. He quickly took off his burdens and masked the lower part of his face with a white cloth. Then he emerged, and started down the hill.  
  
Eight men were left, and had their spears and arrows ready. Legolas dodged them by somersaulting and leaping down the slope. When he reached the bottom he was dirty and wet. The younger man killed two more with the sword as Legolas drew his blade.  
  
The elven blade his father had given him suddenly began to glow with silver light. Streams of it shot out into the eyes of his enemies. The all cried out in pain from the blinding brightness. Legolas took the chance and swiped at the nearest. They countered blindly and Legolas could easily block and dodge their attacks. Finally all the enemies were down. The light from his blade went out and he sheathed it.  
  
The hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end. He turned around to see the leader reach out and grab him around the neck. His odor reeked of fish and horse mingled together. Legolas was lifted from the ground. He kicked and struggled to loosen his grip, but it was no use. The man's eyes glowered with anger and satisfaction.  
  
'I won't be seeing you again, you little pest.' he growled as he ripped the mask from Legolas's face. He cackled and whispered to him: 'I know who you are!' 


	3. Chapter 12

I used one of my absolute favorite songs in this chapter, but it doesn't really fit into it very well. That's why I need you guys to tell me what songs you want to hear so I can find out what to put in! This is the fastest song so far so I hope you know it! If not, buy the Vertical Horizon CD!  
  
Also, in case you're confused, the song if from the younger male adults, point of view.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Suddenly, the leader's grip loosened and Legolas fell to the ground, breathless. He rubbed throat as the leader fell next to him, a sword buried deep in his back. He looked up to see the younger man hand him his white mask.  
  
~I got to be honest, I think you know,~  
  
~I'm covered in lies and that's okay.~  
  
'This is yours.' he said with a quiet voice. Legolas took it from him and stuff it in his tunic. The man reached out and pulled Legolas up. Legolas took his now dim blade out from its cover and headed over to the tree where the rest of the people were tied up still.  
  
Deep in his chest he felt this tight worry that slapped at him. The leader said he knew who Legolas was. If he did, would others be searching for him? Did Mirkwood send out a reward for his capture? Dead or Alive?  
  
The women all asked him questions tied into the ones before and after it. The young boy simply stared in awe.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'Where did you come from?'  
  
'Where did you get that blade?' Legolas was slightly overwhelmed and held up his hands.  
  
'Please, I ask you not to ask me my name.' he said simply. 'I need to be on my way.' he turned to go, but one of the elder men grabbed him by the wrist.  
  
'Please wait!' he begged. Legolas turned to him and the other two men that were tied to the tree. 'You saved our family! There must be something we can do in repayment!'  
  
~And There's somewhere beyond this, I know,~  
  
~But I hope I can find the words to say.~  
  
'Please, there is nothing I want from you.' with that, he turned and started the short hike back up the hill.  
  
The younger man turned to the older for a moment, then began to follow.  
  
~Never again, no.~  
  
~No never again...~  
  
'Wait!' he said. Legolas turned for the last time, his frustration starting to show on his face. The young man froze, staring at him.  
  
~'Cause You're a god,~  
  
~And I am not,~  
  
~And I just thought that you would know.~  
  
~You're a god,~  
  
~And I am not.~  
  
~And I just thought I'd let you go.~  
  
'I... we... I mean, we must know your name!'  
  
'Just call me someone who wanted to help.' said Legolas as he turned around and continued up the hill.  
  
*  
  
When Legolas had gotten away from the all-too-thankful family, he collected all his things and headed on. Then it hit him that he still hadn't found a burial place for his chest of money. He stopped for a moment and rested underneath an ancient sycamore with bare branches and gray bark.  
  
The back of his neck suddenly tickled again. He shut his eyes and moved his hand slowly to his dagger's hilt. He could feel someone sneaking up on him, quietly but not silent. He pulled the blade from its sheath and stood quickly, spinning around to face the follower.  
  
He realized with surprise that it was the young man from the farm. He put away his blade, irritated.  
  
'What do you want?' he snapped. The young man looked at him, confused.  
  
~Nothing lethal will put you down.~  
  
~I'm still learning things I ought to know by now.~  
  
~It's under the table, so.~  
  
~I need something more to show somehow.  
  
'I just needed to thank you...' he started.  
  
'You've thanked me enough. Is there something else you want?'  
  
'I don't know if this is a reasonable expectation, but... uh...'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
~Never again, no.~  
  
~No never again...~  
  
'Well, our family has some cousins in the southern part of the Wold... and... since the gangs are back... we... uh...'  
  
'The gangs are back?' asked Legolas.  
  
'Yeah, for about two months now.'  
  
'What about your cousins in the southern part of the Wold?' he asked.  
  
'Well, I want to know that they're safe. I want to know if the gangs have them yet.'  
  
~'Cause You're a god,~  
  
~And I am not,~  
  
~And I just thought that you would know.~  
  
~You're a god,~  
  
~And I am not.~  
  
~And I just thought I'd let you go.~  
  
Legolas smiled, although he had no reason to. Everything in his life was going wrong. He was an innocent fugitive, forced to leave Elenest and his unborn child. He was now scarred with the exhausting memory of his illness. He was running from deadly gangs who wanted nothing more then his head on a platter. He just needed to let out the stress of his peril.  
  
'You don't have to fight the gangs or anything! I just want to know if they're all right!' Legolas shook his head.  
  
'What profit would there be to me?' he asked.  
  
'Nothing. I have nothing to give you except my allegiance, which isn't worth much, but I'm only human. We can't journey down there because we are too poor to make such a journey. Please, I only want one thing.' Legolas's smile disappeared. He realized he felt the same way about Elenest. He had only been gone for a week and a half and he was desperate to know how she was doing.  
  
~I've got to be honest, I think you know,~  
  
~I'm covered in lies and that's okay.~  
  
~And there's somewhere beyond this, I know,~  
  
~I hope I can find the words to say.~  
  
~Never again, no.~  
  
~No never again...~  
  
'All right.' he finally said. He suddenly felt a strange compassion for the man. Something he had never felt before. All he wanted to do was help him. It seemed the only reason for him to be living now. He wanted to sooth his worrying... wanted to protect him. 'I'll see how your cousins are doing.' he held out his hand. The man's eyes suddenly lit up. His shoulders no longer seemed so stiff and he relaxed.  
  
'Thank you.' he said as his eyes started to tear up.  
  
~'Cause You're a god,~  
  
~And I am not,~  
  
~And I just thought that you would know.~  
  
~You're a god,~  
  
~And I am not.~  
  
~And I just thought I'd let you go.~  
  
~You're a god,~  
  
~Oh, I am not!~  
  
~And I just thought that you would know.~  
  
~I just thought that you would know!~  
  
~You're a god,~  
  
~Oh, and I am not!~  
  
~And I am not.~  
  
~And I just thought I'd let you go.~  
  
'Promise me though, one thing.' said the man.  
  
'What's that?' Legolas asked his newfound friend.  
  
'Don't interfere with the gangs again.' he said. 'If you do, they'll kill you.' Legolas grinned, his left hand rest on the hilt of his blade.  
  
'Let them try and find me!' 


End file.
